


Je ne suis pas en guerre contre toi (ça me change.)

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan Friendship, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Challenge Response, Crushes, Doctor Who References, Emma Swan Plays Matchmaker, Episode: s03e22 There's No Place Like Home, Episode: s05e15 The Brothers Jones, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, False Identity, Femslash, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Idiots in Love, Le Collectif NoName, Lies, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Older Man/Younger Man, Paradox, Reunions, Season 3 Finale, Slash, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, Two Shot, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena Dies, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Challenge de mars 2020] : UA. 3x22. ""Je crois vraiment qu'il a le béguin pour toi." "C'est une blague ?" Neal l'avait toujours dit de toute façon, les voyages dans le temps, ça foutait systématiquement le bordel." Ou : Neal accompagne Emma quand elle repart dans le passé et ils atterrissent à une époque… particulière. Hookfire. SwanQueen.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Milah, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Liam Jones, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	1. Je ne suis pas en guerre contre toi (ça me change.)

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A/contexte : UA de type « Neal était encore vivant (quelqu'un d'autre a ouvert le caveau du Ténébreux) et avec Emma lors du voyage dans le passé et ils atterrissent à proximité du bateau dans lequel Killian et son frère étaient quand ils étaient dans l'équipage de Long John Silver et ce sont eux et pas Hadès qui leur permettent de ne plus être obligés de bosser pour lui et plus tard ils rentrent chez eux après leur avoir effacé la mémoire. »
> 
> Zelena reste morte (c'est pas la faute de Gold cette fois, et dites-vous qu'elle a retrouvé Hadès aux Enfers...)
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME, pour le défi d'Alena Aeterna : « Champs de bataille ».
> 
> Quelle bataille historique/mythique/fictionnelle préférez-vous et pour quelle raison ? :
> 
> SPOILER SAISON 6 GAME OF THRONES.
> 
> La bataille des Bâtards parce que c'était jouissif de voir Ramsay Bolton se faire défoncer par les Stark et perdre le Nord.
> 
> FIN DU SPOILER.

Neal Cassidy le savait depuis le début, _jamais_ lui et Emma n'auraient dû se rapprocher de ce maudit vortex.

Ils auraient sans doute dû attendre que les choses se tassent, tout simplement, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, et c'était tombé sur eux, alors bon…

De toute façon, dès que la mort de Zelena avait été annoncée, il avait sentit que quelque chose clochait, allait mal tourner, et il ne s'était définitivement pas trompé, à son grand regret…

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, enfin, aussi bien que possible dans cette ville où rien ne tournait jamais vraiment rond, mais en prenant en compte le fait que, durant la journée en question, ils étaient parvenus à récupérer l'enfant de Blanche et David, avaient stoppé la méchante sorcière de l'ouest avant qu'elle ne lance son fameux sort de voyage dans le temps, et l'avaient mise en prison, privée de sa magie, incapable de nuire de nouveau, c'était pas trop mal en résumé.

(Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient…)

Donc oui, à l'échelle de Storybrooke, c'était… une plutôt bonne journée, en vérité.

Jusqu'au soir en tout cas…

Tout se passait encore bien, ils étaient en train de faire la fête, attendaient que le nom du frère d'Emma soit finalement révélé à tout le monde, et puis, en seulement quelques minutes, tout avait basculé.

En voyant son ancienne petite-amie sortir du Granny's, Neal n'avait pu que la suivre, inquiet, celle-ci semblant être un peu tourneboulée par la naissance de son petit frère.

Lui aussi savait ce que c'était que d'être abandonné…

Et il se doutait bien cette situation devait la perturber un peu.

« Emma… est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, je… Puis, en voyant qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, elle soupira. Enfin, non… ou plutôt… oui _et_ non. Mes parents vont bien, sont heureux, tout le monde est en sécurité, est sauvé, et je… j'ai un petit frère maintenant, toute ma famille est là…

\- Mais tu ne te sens pas à ta place…

\- Ouais, j'imagine qu'on… qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Je le regarde, et je me dis… qu'il aura ce que moi je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne suis pas jalouse, pas vraiment, ce serait complètement absurde… Je suis heureuse, c'est vrai, mais… enfin, ça n'efface pas ce que j'ai vécu, le fait que, toute ma vie…

\- Tu as été seule…

\- Comment est-ce que tu réagirais, toi, si ton père avait un autre enfant ?

Neal haussa les épaules.

\- La situation n'est pas la même… Mon père m'a élevé, alors que tes parents n'en ont jamais eu l'occasion. Et contrairement à toi, je savais pourquoi j'avais été abandonné. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'à un moment, tu arriveras à… »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

Emma fronça les sourcils et lui coupa la parole, apercevant au loin quelque chose d'étrange.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Là, là-bas, cette lumière verte !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu… Puis la réalisation le frappa, et un air de pure désolation apparut sur son visage. Oh non… non, non, non, non et non, par pitié, non, pas encore !

\- Désolée Neal, mais j'ai bien peur que si…

\- Tu crois que c'est le portail de Zelena qui se remet en marche ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression… Il faut qu'on aille voir !

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête, tu n'as toujours pas récupéré ta magie !

\- C'est juste pour jeter un coup d'œil, si jamais il s'avère que c'est bien cela, et pas autre chose, alors j'appellerai Regina et ton père.

Neal la regarda, pesa le pour et le contre, avant de finalement soupirer.

\- Très bien, on y va… J'espère juste que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. »

Sauf que c'était bien cela.

Alors qu'Emma tombait dans le portail, et que lui-même se laissait tomber à son tour ( _jamais deux sans trois_ , pensa-t-il avec une terrible amertume), il se demanda où, ou plutôt _quand_ ils allaient tout deux atterrir.

 _Pas à Neverland_ , pria-t-il.

_S'il vous plaît._

_Pas encore à Neverland_.

_§§§§_

Ils ne tombèrent pas à Neverland.

En fait, à première vue, pour ce qu'il en savait, ils étaient de retour dans la Forêt Enchantée, même si, en vérité, ils n'avaient aucun réel moyen de savoir où ils se trouvaient précisément.

Comment auraient-ils pu ?

Emma n'avait pas encore de nouveau sa magie, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être dans le monde sans magie, dans le passé à ils ne savaient quel moment (et à ce moment-là, impossible de revenir...), ou dans un autre monde que la Forêt Enchantée, étant donné le fait qu'aucun d'eux deux ne reconnaissait les lieux.

En somme, ils étaient perdus.

« Génial... Merveilleux... Superbe... Fantastique ! Marmonna Neal en se relevant avec difficulté.

Ils étaient dans une forêt, déjà.

Mais où et _quand_ exactement, ça, c'était un mystère qu'il leur restait encore à percer.

Au moins, personne ne les avait vus s'écraser et sortir de nulle part, c'était un bon point...

Le jeune trentenaire soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il détestait vraiment la magie.

Et les voyages dans le temps.

\- J'aurais dû appeler Regina immédiatement, grogna Emma en se levant à son tour. »

Effectivement, sa petite-amie leur aurait été d'une grande aide, que ce soit pour fermer le portail ou essayer de s'en sortir dans ce monde et ce temps où ils n'auraient pas dû être, et pour, accessoirement, leur permettre à tous de rentrer à la maison.

Neal faillit, en entendant ses mots, se fendre d'un sarcastique _non, tu crois_?

Mais il se tut, réalisant qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans la même galère, et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, ce n'était clairement pas ça qui allait les aider à trouver une solution rapidement.

« Oui, mais elle n'est pas là, alors il va falloir qu'on s'en sorte tout seul...

\- Déjà, il faut qu'on détermine où on est... Et surtout quand...

\- Là tout de suite, j'aurais du mal à te le dire... Je dirais la Forêt Enchantée, au pif, ce n'est définitivement pas Neverland, dieux merci, et je ne saurais dire si on est dans le monde sans magie ou dans un autre monde que je ne connais pas...

\- C'est ton monde plus qu'il n'a jamais été le mien... Tu y as vécu pendant une partie de ta vie, tu ne reconnais donc absolument rien autour de toi ?

\- Certes, c'est vrai, mais je n'en connais pas les moindres coins et recoins non plus par cœur...

\- Très bien, alors... A quoi est-ce que tu as pensé ?

\- En tombant dans le portail ? Je... je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé à chez moi, dans la Forêt Enchantée, à l'époque où ma famille tenait encore debout... Et toi ?

\- A rien de particulier, seulement que si Zelena n'était pas déjà morte, j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir l'étrangler de mes propres mains...

\- Elle n'est probablement même pas encore née à l'heure qu'il est, fit Neal.

Bon Dieu de bon Dieu, cette histoire de voyage dans le temps commençait vraiment à lui donner mal à la tête...

\- Donc... Supposa Emma. Ça veut probablement dire qu'on est tombé à ton époque ? C'était il y a combien de temps exactement ?

\- Y a environ deux cents ans et des poussières...

\- Ouah... Ah ouais, quant même... Et... c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Pour nous j'entends, on est tombés à un bon ou au contraire... à un mauvais moment ? Voire à un _très mauvais_ moment ?

\- Si on est juste avant ou après ma naissance, ou peu de temps avant ou après mes quatorze ans, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle... Si on est entre les deux... ça devrait aller. Provisoirement. Enfin le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour rentrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause de la guerre des Ogres... Enfin, des deux guerres... Si je viens de naître, alors mon père est en train de revenir du champ de bataille, et c'est donc _encore_ la guerre. Pas génial pour trouver refuge chez quelqu'un en cette période troublée. Si on est avant ou après mes quatorze ans... alors c'est de nouveau la guerre, et mon père est ou va devenir le Ténébreux.

\- La seconde option me semble préférable à la première... Parce que ton père nous aidera peut-être si il n'est pas encore... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, si il n'a pas complètement sombré dans les Ténèbres.

\- Ça peut se tenter oui... Mais je doute qu'il nous fasse confiance si facilement que cela... Surtout quand il saura de quand on vient. Quant à passer un marché...

En voyant son air soucieux, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Neal... il y a autre chose, pas vrai ?

Il soupira, encore.

\- Ouais... si on est arrivé avant mes huit ans... ça veut que... que ma mère est toujours là. Chez moi j'entends. Et si on est après, et que mon ancien moi est encore ici, alors elle est encore vivante et en train de voguer sur les sept mers avec Killian... Et qu'elle m'a abandonné...

_Oh._

Oui, évidemment.

\- Tu... tu voudrais la revoir ?

\- Oui... Non... Je suppose. Enfin, je ne sais pas... Je suis juste... encore tellement en colère. Seulement... si elle n'est pas encore partie, je n'ai aucune réelle raison d'être en colère, et si elle est partie... je ne suis pas censé être Baelfire, alors ai-je vraiment le droit de la blâmer ? On a pas le droit d'interférer avec le passé de toute façon, donc je ne pourrai jamais lui dire... que je suis en colère contre elle, ou même à quel point elle me manque.

\- Je vois... Si jamais tu la vois...

\- Je ne lui dirai pas qui je suis, je sais... »

_§§§§_

Il faisait nuit noire, ce qui était une véritable aubaine pour eux, personne ne remarqua donc un seul instant que leurs habits ne correspondaient pas du tout à la bonne époque.

Enfin, d'une manière générale, personne ne fit vraiment attention à eux.

« Bon, je suppose que tout comme moi, tu n'as pas sur toi, par hasard, d'argent qu'on pourrait utiliser ici, lança Neal d'entrée de jeu.

\- Non, rétorqua Emma avec acidité, désolée, mais je ne me balade pas en permanence avec des devises compatibles avec les modes de payement de la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Moi non plus d'ailleurs... Il faudra probablement qu'on fasse les poches de quelqu'un à un moment donné si on veut pouvoir manger, changer d'habits ou louer une chambre quelque part le temps qu'on sache exactement où et quand on est.

\- Super ! Ironisa Emma. Ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps !

Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de soudainement grimacer, en remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin d'une taverne, dans laquelle, semble-t-il, il y avait en ce moment-même une bagarre d'ivrognes.

Génial, voilà le genre de chose qui ne lui avait absolument pas manqué.

« A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se battent ?

\- Aucune idée, et ça m'est bien égal... »

Et, alors que les uns et les autres se battaient dans un grand fracas général (une histoire d'accusation de triche au jeu, classique quoi...), Emma et Neal profitèrent de la confusion pour délester quelques clients de leur argent en trop, puis s'esquivèrent finalement sans être aperçus de qui que ce soit (de vrai professionnels quoi...)

« Pas de doute, on est bien dans la Forêt Enchantée... Fit Neal.

\- Ou à l'époque médiévale dans n'importe quel pays du monde sans magie...

\- Probable aussi... Je crois avoir entendu quelqu'un parler de la fée Bleue, à part si on est en Italie juste après la parution de _Pinocchio_ – ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup – on doit bien être dans la Forêt Enchantée à l'heure actuelle, affirma Neal.

\- Je te ferais bien un essai de démonstration de magie pour le prouver, mais pour l'instant, elle ne me répond toujours pas...

\- Ça devrait te revenir, ne t'en fait pas...

\- J'espère bien... sinon on est coincés ici pour les deux cents prochaines années à venir, et contrairement à ton père, on est tout sauf immortels...

\- On trouvera une solution, lui dit Neal avec une assurance qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Oh ça je l'espère bien... »

Regardant autour de lui, voyant les environs redevenir calme, comme avant, Neal laissa tomber son regard là où un des participants à la bagarre de plus tôt s'était écroulé, apparemment complètement ivre.

Puis, en le reconnaissant, il se figea, totalement tétanisé par la surprise et le choc.

Non...

Non, ce n'était juste _pas possible_.

« Emma ? S'écria-t-il la voix tremblante et avec un air paniqué sur le visage. je... je crois qu'on a un problème !

Elle se tourna vers lui, avec un air interrogateur sur le visage, et il pointa du regard la direction dans laquelle il regardait.

Elle se figea à son tour, alors qu'elle reconnaissait, malgré la noirceur de la nuit, le visage de Killian Jones en personne.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, effectivement, tu as raison, je crois qu'on a un problème, en effet... »

_§§§§_

« Donc, on est bien dans la Forêt Enchantée, lâcha Emma quelques secondes plus tard, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, encore sous le choc.

\- Définitivement...

\- Et Killian est ici, ce qui signifie qu'on est soit avant son départ à Neverland, soit pendant son bref retour dans la Forêt Enchantée, donc juste avant la malédiction... Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup tout ça, grimaça Emma.

Alors qu'il examinait plus attentivement son ancien ennemi, il tomba finalement sur un détail pas franchement anodin qui l'interpella immédiatement.

\- Regarde ses mains !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ses... Oh _ses mains_! Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire... Donc c'est avant que ton père ne le fasse devenir le capitaine Hook... On est remontés loin alors, on est remontés _très loin_.

\- Ça, je te le fais pas dire... Au moins deux cents ans dans le passé... C'est pas rien ça.

\- Alors, verdict... Bonne nouvelle ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Aucune idée, franchement... J'essaie encore de déterminer l'époque exacte le plus précisément possible... C'était avant qu'il rencontre ma mère en tout cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il a pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt ans ! C'est encore un gamin.

\- Oui, enfin, le gamin il a à peine douze ans de moins que nous, ne nous vieillis pas trop vite, tu veux ?

\- Physiquement parlant, oui. Si on prend en compte Neverland, je suis bien plus vieux que lui...

\- Si on part sur ce raisonnement là, à l'heure actuelle, tu es plus vieux que ton propre père...

\- Oui, exact... Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, lui et ma mère ne se connaissent pas encore... ce qui fait que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de où on est soit dit en passant.

\- Génial... Et ça veut aussi dire que ton père n'est pas encore devenu le Ténébreux.

\- Exactement...

\- Qui c'est en ce moment ?

\- Si jamais ça n'a pas changé entre maintenant et le moment où mon père l'a tué... alors c'est Zoso pour l'instant, pour encore... presque une dizaine d'années je dirais.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à ricaner en entendant le nom.

\- Zoso... Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ce nom, ça fait pas du tout effrayant !

\- Oui, oui... je sais. Il pouffa à son tour. Effectivement, t'as raison, ça fait pas sérieux.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut le contacter ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance pour tout te dire... Il faudrait qu'on se repose d'abord, et qu'on fasse le point sur la situation... On ne doit absolument rien changer au futur...

\- C'est pas à moi que tu vas apprendre ça... Maudite soit Zelena et son foutu sortilège ! »

Il acquiesça à son tour.

« Je ne vais certainement pas te dire le contraire, marmonna-t-il, avant de se figer, tout comme Emma, en voyant un homme un peu plus âgé que le futur pirate et qui lui ressemblait assez, se diriger vers lui, et le réveiller, avant de commencer à se disputer avec lui.

Les deux habitants du monde sans magie s'éloignèrent alors prudemment des lieux, tandis que Neal, lui, réalisant de qui il s'agissait probablement, se mit à blêmir.

« Oh bordel...

\- Quoi, tu le connais ?

\- Jamais vu... Il était déjà mort quand je suis arrivé à Neverland, enfin, il est _mort_ à Neverland, ou presque, mais son nom, enfin... C'est son frère. Liam...

\- Celui qui est mort à cause de l'ombrève, se souvint alors Emma.

\- On est avant qu'il devienne un pirate alors... Ça devrait arriver d'ici environ deux ans, si je me souviens bien...

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça toi exactement ? »

Neal éluda la question en changeant directement de sujet.

« On devrait aller à l'auberge, et louer une chambre... Avec un peu de chance, ils auront aussi des fringues à nous vendre... »

Sans surprise, durant la nuit qui suivit, il rêva de Neverland.

Et d'un certain pirate qui n'en était pas encore un à cette époque...

_§§§§_

Revenir dans la Forêt Enchantée était une situation vraiment... particulière, pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Ils y étaient nés tout les deux, il y avait vécu quatorze ans, puis y était revenu malgré lui, elle n'y avait passé que quelques minutes, avant d'y être expédiée de force des années plus tard, mais une chose était sure.

Aucun d'eux deux n'était véritablement content de revenir.

Les deux jeunes gens, une fois changés, se fondirent parfaitement dans la foule, et en se promenant dans les environs, réalisèrent que effectivement, ils ne reconnaissaient absolument rien, l'un comme l'autre.

C'était super, vraiment.

Bon, les choses auraient pu être bien pires, c'est vrai, ils auraient pu tomber à l'époque où Regina gouvernait et où la vie de Blanche-Neige était en permanence menacée, mais de toute façon, quelle que ce soit l'époque, cette situation se révélait être un monstrueux désastre.

« Dooonncc... On fait quoi maintenant ? On contacte le Ténébreux de cette époque ?

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera de nous aider sans qu'on ait un prix à payer, si jamais on passe un marché avec lui – et on devra le faire si on veut son soutien – sauf qu'on a pas vraiment grand-chose à lui offrir pour l'instant... A part des indices et des informations à lui révéler sur le futur, ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée...

\- Les fées ?

\- Je doute qu'elles soient assez puissantes pour pouvoir nous aider...

\- Alors si je résume bien, on est coincés ici sans possibilité de partir et ce pour un temps indéterminé... fit Emma en soupirant.

\- On dirait bien oui. »

Désœuvrés, ils vagabondèrent au hasard dans la ville et découvrirent finalement qu'il s'agissait d'un port.

Ça n'aurait pas dû les surprendre à vrai dire, Killian et Liam Jones étaient et avaient toujours été des marins après tout.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils voyaient plus directement le navire dans lequel les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient, en constatant que ce dernier battait pavillon noir, ils froncèrent les sourcils.

« Y a un truc que je comprends pas là... avoua Emma. C'est pas _après_ la mort de son frère que Killian est devenu un pirate ?

Si, exactement, et Neal ne sut trop quoi dire, avant de soudainement se souvenir de Long John Silver...

\- Silver, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- _L'Île au trésor,_ le pirate Long John Silver, ça te parle ?

\- Ouep, pourquoi ?

\- Avant de travailler dans la marine royale, quand ils étaient encore des gosses, Killian et son frère ont été abandonnés par leur père... enfin vendus plutôt, ajouta-t-il, et Emma lui lança un regard horrifié. Et je sais plus exactement comment mais quelques années plus tard, ils ont finit par devoir bosser pour le capitaine Long John Silver, avant que Liam ne leur permette de se tirer pour qu'ils puissent s'engager dans la marine.

\- Ouais, en clair, on tombe mal...

\- Je préfère arriver maintenant que plus tard, que ce soit après la mort de son frère ou au moment où ma mère a commencé à faire partie de son équipage... ou après sa mort à elle... Il devait être plus... _gérable_ à cette époque qu'aux deux autres.

\- Il a participé à la bagarre d'hier soir, et il avait l'air d'être complètement ivre, alors j'en serais pas si sure à ta place.

\- Disons qu'un Hook pas encore devenu Hook qui a des problèmes d'alcool et des soucis pour gérer sa colère est plus facile à vivre qu'un Hook qui a ça et qui a en prime sa vengeance en tête. Et tout ses autres problèmes.

\- On peut voir ça comme ça... admit Emma. Au moins t'as pas de raisons de vouloir lui casser la gueule... pas encore...

\- Non, je dirais plutôt que c'est le capitaine qui risque d'y avoir droit si jamais il croise mon chemin... Dans mes souvenirs, enfin de ce que Killian m'en a dit, c'était un connard...

\- Hé ben on va tout faire pour ne jamais le rencontrer alors ! »

Emma Swan ne savait pas encore que ce noble projet allait bientôt se révéler être complètement illusoire et impossible à réaliser.

_§§§§_

Ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre d'écouter aux portes (enfin, plutôt en douce ici, au sens strict), mais là, ils n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher.

C'était au sujet de l'équipage du capitaine Silver, et surtout cela concernait leur prochaine expédition, ce qu'ils espéraient trouver là où ils se rendaient, et en entendant cela, Emma se figea.

« Merde, fit-elle une fois qu'ils furent loin des marins.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils parlaient d'aller sur une île d'un autre continent... ou peut-être, on pourrait trouver des objets enchantés... dont des baguettes magiques, qui pourraient nous aider à ouvrir un portail pour rentrer chez nous, à notre époque !

\- Tu n'as plus ta magie...

\- Non, mais peut-être qu'avec une baguette suffisamment puissante, les fées pourraient réussir à nous en ouvrir un ! Et d'ici là, avec un peu de chance, maintenant que Zelena n'est plus, peut-être que je l'aurais récupérée...

Neal ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, et je n'aime vraiment pas ça...

\- Oui enfin, c'est pas vraiment comme si on avait réellement le choix.

\- Exact, et c'est bien ça qui m'embête... Surtout qu'on va devoir gérer Silver en plus du reste et ça m'enchante pas du tout...

\- On arrive bien à gérer Hook...

\- Ce sera moins drôle quand on sera en mer...

\- Si on veut rentrer chez nous... c'est le seul moyen. On va devoir faire avec. »

Neal soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je sens que ce voyage ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, fit-il en grimaçant. »

_§§§§_

Dans les faits, s'enrôler dans l'équipage ne fut pas aussi ardu que prévu.

Ils savaient tout les deux naviguer, se battre, voler, et au besoin, le capitaine n'avait besoin de nouvelles recrues que pour servir potentiellement de chair à canon, au cas où ils auraient besoin d'affronter une créature magique au cours de leur périple, et Emma sut par ailleurs parfaitement démontrer en moins de deux minutes qu'elle savait pertinemment se débrouiller toute seule, merci bien.

La rencontre avec Liam et Killian fut... un peu plus compliquée.

Tout deux haïssaient les pirates, et aux yeux de tous, les deux nouvelles recrues en étaient elles aussi.

Gagner leur confiance ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là...

_§§§§§_

« Ça t'avait manqué ? Lança Emma à Neal alors qu'ils embarquaient finalement.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, non... J'en sais rien. Disons que le côté « on est pas chez nous ni à notre époque et on doit servir un connard » n'aide pas beaucoup à ce que j'apprécie grandement le voyage...

\- Oui, je comprends... Et à part ça ?

\- C'est sympa, admit-il... Et je préfère ça que de devoir combattre des ogres, fit-il en grimaçant, et elle éclata de rire.

\- Ça aussi je comprends... »

_A suivre..._


	2. Créer quelque chose de nouveau.

C'était stupide.

Complètement idiot, insensé même, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Aussi absurde cela soit-il, il avait envie de connaître le Killian du passé, celui qui n'était pas encore devenu terriblement amer suite à la mort de son frère et celle de la femme qu'il aimait.

Celui qui avait encore un peu foi en quelque chose.

Il savait que ça risquait d'avoir des répercussions sur le futur, mais soit ils rentraient chez eux en ayant effacé la mémoire de tout le monde avant, soit ils restaient bloqués ici, et dans ce cas-là...

Leur futur n'existerait plus, ce qui réglait le problème, tout en en créant une foultitude d'autres.

Neal secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

C'était étrange, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, vraiment étrange, que de revoir un Killian si différent de celui qu'il connaissait, pas celui à qui il avait appris à pardonner, pas encore le pirate en colère qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir, en fait, c'en était presque fascinant.

À cette époque, comme il l'avait dit à Emma, c'était encore un gamin de vingt ans, pas un pirate de deux cents et quelques années, empli de rage et de regrets et avec une main en moins.

Et il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire...

L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, il ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais rencontré, n'avait jamais échangé le moindre mot avec lui, et Neal réalisa alors quelque chose de presque _terrifiant_.

Dans les faits, il ne connaissait que le capitaine Hook.

Il ne savait absolument rien de Killian Jones.

(Ou du moins, il ne savait rien de celui qu'il était avant de perdre son frère, avant de perdre Milah...)

Hé bien, il était toujours temps pour lui d'apprendre...

_§§§§_

Sans surprise, ils discutèrent principalement de navigation, Neal n'étant pas idiot au point d'essayer de discuter avec son interlocuteur de sa vie, de son histoire et de sa famille, pas dès leur première rencontre, et puis c'était l'une des choses que Killian lui avait apprises autrefois quand il vivait encore sur le Jolly Roger (ça et... être un pirate), il y avait un côté plaisant dans le fait de de nouveau en parler avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait.

Il trouvait ça d'une ironie sans borne d'ailleurs, qu'un échange des rôles comme ça entre deux soit possible, le pirate transformé en jeune homme méfiant qui ne faisait confiance à personne à part à son frère, tandis que Neal endossait l'habit du pirate déterminé à gagner sa confiance et son amitié.

Vraiment, c'en était presque drôle...

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'obstina autant, durant les premiers jours que lui et Emma passèrent, à parler avec lui, alors qu'Emma, elle, faisait tout pour ne se lier à personne (à moitié pour ne pas chambouler encore plus le cours de l'avenir, à moitié parce qu'elle préférait être seule pour essayer de récupérer sa magie), non il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à discuter le plus possible avec lui, de tout et de rien, alors que d'ici trois mois au plus, il allait repartir et que le pirate allait oublier qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Peut-être était-ce parce que, malgré la situation épouvantable (être coincé dans le passé sans aucune certitude de pouvoir rentrer à la maison et à la bonne époque, de surcroît sur un vaisseau pirate, c'était quant même un poil stressant...), cette nouvelle rencontre était une chance inespérée pour lui de réussir à renouer avec Killian sans que l'ombre de Neverland (et encore moins celle de Milah, ou de Rumplestiltskin) ne plane au dessus de leurs têtes.

Parce que, à cette époque, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, et le futur pirate n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère.

Autrefois, ils avaient été amis, enfin pas vraiment, mais du moins, ils avaient été _proches,_ et ils l'étaient de nouveau depuis peu, grâce à Neverland, étrangement, mais aussi suite aux quelques moments partagés pendant l'année oubliée (plus si oubliée que ça maintenant... Ça aussi, c'était drôle, le fait que leurs rôles allaient bientôt encore être échangés à ce sujet, qu'il garderait la mémoire, et que le pirate la perdrait pour la première fois. Amusant comme certaines choses pouvaient changer du tout au tout selon la situation...), sans oublier la lutte contre Zelena.

Maintenant ils étaient amis, oui, mais ça n'effaçait pas tout, ça ne permettait pas de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique des années de rancœur et de colère, la rage de Neal contre Killian, la haine du pirate envers le Ténébreux, même s'il ne semblait plus décidé à le tuer désormais (ce qui était une _énorme_ amélioration), tout comme pour Emma et Regina, le passé était là, entre eux, et serait _toujours_ là.

Ici et maintenant, il pouvait facilement prétendre que ce n'était jamais arrivé, parce que c'était le cas, cela ne s'était pas _encore_ passé.

Ici, il pouvait être un menteur sans trop s'en vouloir.

Voire que ça n'arriverait jamais, si il était suffisamment bon pour se mentir à lui-même...

(Ça aurait été simple, tellement plus simple.)

Il se surprit à espérer que, dans un autre monde, une autre version de l'histoire, rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu d'affreux ne s'était passé, que jamais dans ce monde imaginaire, ils ne s'étaient détestés d'une quelconque manière.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à cœur, pourquoi ça avait tant d'importance pour lui.

(Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre.)

Et puis c'était sympa de remettre le pied sur un navire (c'était d'autant plus plaisant que cette fois-ci, pas de menace Peter Pan à l'horizon...), il devait l'avouer.

Alors oui, il se retrouva donc, trois semaines plus tard, à la grande surprise d'Emma, complètement intégré à l'équipage, et elle découvrait une facette de son ex qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« On dirait que t'as vécu sur un bateau toute ta vie...

Neal avait haussé les épaules.

\- J'ai passé pas mal de temps sur le Jolly Roger, quand j'étais à Neverland... J'y ai appris des tas de trucs. Apparemment, c'est resté...

Oui, en effet, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte lors de leur départ de New York.

\- Quand tu dis pas mal de temps, t'entends quoi par là ?

\- Je ne sais plus, environ huit ou neuf mois... Difficile à dire quand on vit dans un monde où le temps ne s'écoule pas.

\- Ouais, effectivement... Tu m'as jamais raconté... ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et Killian, à Neverland...

Neal se tendit instantanément.

\- J'avais environ quinze ans quand je suis arrivé sur l'île, lui et son équipage m'ont recueilli... j'y ai vécu un certain temps, et un jour, je suis tombé sur un dessin représentant ma mère... et là, j'ai compris. Compris qu'il m'avait menti. Ma mère s'était enfuie avec lui, et nous avait abandonnés.

Le fait que l'homme en qui il avait confiance lui ait menti lui avait autant fait mal que la vérité au sujet de sa mère, et c'était son cœur qui avait été brisé ce jour-là, en plus du reste...

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu étais jaloux aussi, non ?

Neal sursauta.

\- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Jaloux du fait qu'il ait aimé ta mère...

\- Mais... absolument pas ! »

Emma leva alors les yeux au ciel.

« Vos disputes à Neverland...

\- Hé bien quoi ? J'étais en colère contre lui, j'avais besoin de l'exprimer cette colère, c'était absolument pas le moment, on a été stupides, mais c'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire !

\- Tu sais Neal, c'est pas bien d'être dans le déni...

\- Je ne suis pas dans le déni, mentit-il. »

Elle lui lança un regard absolument pas convaincu.

Bon, d'accord...

Peut-être l'était-il.

Un peu...

« Et après ? Fit-elle, comprenant qu'il n'était pas prêt encore à l'admettre.

\- J'ai voulu partir, retourner à Londres, c'était impossible, alors j'ai demandé à quitter le navire... alors il m'a livré à Pan. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de pleurer...

_§§§§_

Killian ne savait en vérité pas trop quoi penser des nouveaux venus.

Au début, il s'était méfié, bien entendu, comme d'habitude, il se méfiait globalement de tout le monde de toute façon, de tout ceux qui n'étaient pas Liam, surtout des pirates, lui qui n'en était pas un, il n'avait jamais demandé à l'être, alors, ces deux recrues dans l'équipage de Silver ne lui inspiraient pas vraiment confiance, il faut le dire.

Mais eux c'était... différent.

Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres membres de l'équipage du capitaine pirate, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres pirates en général en fait.

Ils faisaient même deux pirates très atypiques en vérité.

La blonde, Emma, n'avait que peu parlé avec lui, elle ne parlait pas à beaucoup de monde si ce n'est avec son ami, mais contrairement au reste de l'équipage qu'il côtoyait depuis des années déjà, elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Il en était de même pour Neal, qui, en revanche, semblait bien plus à l'aise qu'elle sur le pont d'un navire, et avec qui il avait déjà parlé quelques fois.

Mais ils n'avaient pas leur place dans un équipage pirate, ça, c'était une certitude.

À se demander ce qu'ils foutaient bien ici...

_§§§§_

Ça non plus il ne s'y attendait absolument pas...

Non en vérité, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il donnerait des leçons d'escrime au tout jeune adulte Killian Jones, il n'y aurait absolument pas cru.

Ce dernier s'y connaissait déjà très bien, il est vrai, il savait se battre, mais il lui restait encore deux ou trois trucs à apprendre.

Ce jour-là, il était en train de s'entraîner avec Emma, n'ayant guère mieux à faire, et le jeune pirate était en train de les regarder.

Celle-ci se débrouillait bien pour quelqu'un qui ne pratiquait le combat à l'épée que depuis peu, comparé à Neal qui lui, avait passé plusieurs siècles seul sur une île à n'avoir rien à faire à part s'entraîner tout seul ou chercher un moyen de s'évader.

Il n'était pas Arya Stark, certes, mais il se débrouillait quant même pas trop mal lui aussi.

Un peu mieux qu'un type qui n'était un épéiste que depuis environ une dizaine d'années.

C'était assez drôle à voir en fait, cette manière autre dont les rôles pouvaient encore s'inverser, cette fois-ci, c'était l'autre l'élève, et lui le professeur.

Non, Neal n'y aurait jamais cru si on le lui avait dit.

C'était tellement... improbable et irréel.

(Enfin bon, pas plus que de se retrouver piégé avec Emma dans le passé sur le bateau de Long John Silver en personne quand il y réfléchissait deux minutes...)

Mais toujours est-il que, alors qu'il reproduisait un mouvement complexe que lui avait autrefois enseigné le pirate lui-même (ou plutôt _allait_. Tout cette histoire de voyage dans le temps commençait vraiment à lui donner mal à la tête), ce qui lui permit de le désarmer, il s'autorisa à sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à le battre (il s'efforça de ne pas repenser à ce moment, sur le Jolly Roger, où il l'avait attaqué, aveuglé par la rage et la colère, et où il avait été désarmé en deux secondes), et même si le combat était un petit peu inégal, il n'était pas peu fier de cet exploit.

Killian le regarda alors avec ce qui semblait être _de l'admiration_ (incroyable, hein ?), et il eut un léger pincement au cœur en se disant que c'était probablement comme ça qu'il le regardait lui aussi à l'époque de Neverland, avant la trahison.

(Jamais l'échange des rôles n'avait été aussi criant et voyant qu'à cet instant précis.)

« Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une voix stupéfaite.

\- J'ai appris du meilleur, rétorqua immédiatement Neal, et en entendant ses mots, en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme semblant s'amuser d'une chose que seulement elle et Neal savaient ou pouvaient comprendre. »

_C'est toi qui m'a appris tout ça..._

_Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te l'apprend... avant que tu ne me l'apprennes_.

(Comment le Docteur qualifiait cela déjà ?

Ah oui, un _méli-mélo spatio-temporel_.

Un gros bordel quoi...)

« Est-ce que tu peux me l'apprendre ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt et de curiosité, et non, Neal ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu ce genre de regard chez lui, cette envie d'apprendre, cette... _innocence,_ presque.

Il était déjà un adulte qui avait beaucoup souffert, même à l'époque, mais ce n'était rien face à ce qui allait se passer _ensuite_.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

En le voyant sourire, Neal sentit une certaine satisfaction l'envahir.

S'il parvenait à rendre le séjour de Killian sur ce navire un peu moins pénible, alors c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Le fait de savoir que le pirate ne se souviendrait bientôt plus de rien rendait tout cela plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait pensé...

_§§§§_

« Combien de temps avant qu'on arrive sur cette fichue île ? Demanda Emma alors qu'un mois s'était déjà écoulé, paraissant être plus qu'impatiente de rentrer chez eux et à leur époque, ce qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre, entre Henry, Regina, ses parents et tout les autres, il y avait beaucoup de gens qui lui manquaient.

Il en était de même pour Neal, qui voulait revoir notamment son père, Belle, son fils, mais aussi Killian, surtout maintenant qu'il s'était lié d'amitié (Emma aurait levé les yeux au ciel si elle avait entendu cela) avec son lui plus jeune.

Parce que, même si leur passif existait toujours, au moins, contrairement à sa version passée, le Killian du futur _le connaissait_.

Ce Killian là, il n'avait pas à lui mentir...

\- Deux mois apparemment...

\- Bien... Tu penses pouvoir tenir tout ce temps sans péter la gueule à Silver avant ? »

Oui, le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont le capitaine traitait Killian et son grand frère n'était pas un secret pour Emma.

« Je vais essayer... mais je ne te promets rien.

\- C'est déjà mieux que rien, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est au sujet de Killian, depuis que tu as commencé à lui apprendre à mieux se débrouiller à l'épée...

\- Hé bien ?

\- Il te regarde différemment…

\- Comment cela ? »

Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Je crois vraiment qu'il a le béguin pour toi.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non, pas du tout. »

Neal l'avait toujours dit de toute façon, les voyages dans le temps, ça foutait systématiquement le bordel.

Ce genre de chose, là, avoir l'ex de sa mère qui craquait pour vous à la mauvaise époque, ça ne pouvait arriver que dans une situation comme ça.

Et après réflexion… ouais, Emma n'avait pas vraiment tort sur ce coup-là.

« Merde.

\- Quoi, c'est pas si terrible !

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr… il est censé tomber amoureux de ma mère dans environ trois ans, c'est sûr que ça va grandement aider…

\- D'accord, c'est vrai que là tout de suite, c'est pas top, mais bon il va finir par oublier, et quand on rentrera, ben, tu pourras mettre les choses au clair avec lui… Parce que tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas réciproque… Regina et moi, ça a commencé à se concrétiser à Neverland, mais vous deux, vous étiez pas mieux… »

Oui, ça aussi c'était vrai, c'était juste qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre, entre ses retrouvailles avec Emma, la trahison de Tamara, sa haine de l'île, sa colère contre le pirate en train de se raviver…

Ça plus la lutte contre Pan, disons que les choses étaient alors tout sauf simples…

« Je pense aussi qu'ici et maintenant… c'est plus facile…

\- Plus facile de quoi… De l'aimer ?

\- Non… De faire semblant de croire qu'un jour, on ne deviendra pas ennemis. »

Emma lui lança alors un sourire triste.

« Vous n'êtes plus ennemis maintenant... Et vous ne l'êtes pas encore, pas pour l'instant, alors... profite en tant que ça dure, et fait comme si demain n'existait pas, lui suggéra-t-elle.

\- C'est complètement insensé... Il m'a aimé avant d'aimer ma mère… Il m'a aimé _avant même notre rencontre officielle_!

\- Je crois qu'on appelle ça un paradoxe, rétorqua Emma, visiblement amusée par la situation. »

_§§§§_

Deux autres mois se passèrent, sans que Neal ne fasse rien, pas plus que Killian.

Emma ne fut même pas _surprise_.

_§§§§_

Il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir.

Il aurait dû le faire, _vraiment_.

Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait...

Une insulte de plus, une humiliation de plus de la part de Silver vis-à-vis de Killian et Neal avait craqué.

Ça faisait trois mois que ça durait quant même, merde quoi !

Plus que deux jours avant d'arriver à l'île, plus que deux jours avant de pouvoir enfin mettre la main sur la baguette, et si possible, fuir pour de bon (Emma n'avait pas encore récupéré sa magie, mais c'était en bonne voie, assurait-elle), et voilà qu'il était assez stupide pour tout foutre en l'air...

« Je sens qu'Emma va m'incendier pour ça quand elle saura... avait-il soupiré, les poings serrés. »

Et, avant même que Killian ait eu le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait, il s'était retourné et avait foutu son poing directement dans la gueule de Silver.

Puis il avait adressé un sourire d'excuse à Killian (tout en réussissant l'exploit de ne pas _du tout_ paraître désolé une seule seconde.)

« Je suis désolé, vraiment... j'ai juste pas pu résister... »

Il avait presque rougit en réalisant qu'il avait fait ça _pour lui_.

Le pirate s'était alors relevé, le nez en sang et le regard luisant de rage.

« Toi...

Neal lui avait envoyé un sourire narquois, semblant n'éprouver absolument aucune peur, et le jeune pirate l'admirait _réellement_ pour ça.

\- Oui... Moi, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

\- Comment... comment as-tu pu...

\- Hum... laissez-moi réfléchir... j'ai serré les poings et je vous en ai envoyé l'un des deux dans la gueule ?

Killian ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, malgré lui, et se sentit tomber encore plus amoureux de lui qu'avant.

\- Oh crois-moi, tu ne vas pas l'emporter au paradis...

\- J'aimerais vous proposer un marché, lui rétorqua immédiatement Neal, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. »

C'était son père le roi des marchés en tout genre, mais il pouvait essayer d'en passer un lui aussi.

Il n'allait pas bousiller la time-line d'origine, pas vraiment.

La vérité, c'est qu'il se souvenait d'un truc que Killian lui avait dit, peu de temps avant...

_Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de comment on a pu se libérer de Silver, mon frère et moi..._

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un type que je connaissais à peine l'a défié en duel pour notre liberté, un jour... et qu'il a gagné._

_Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi il a fait ça je crois_.

Neal eut un sourire en coin.

 _Alors comme ça, tout était écrit en fait_?

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu totalement tort en parlant de « destin » à Emma, ce n'était juste pas à ce sujet...

Dans ce cas-là, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il allait forcément gagner ?

Mouais, ce serait totalement stupide de penser cela, et il le savait déjà.

Une lueur de curiosité apparut dans les yeux du capitaine.

« Je t'écoute...

\- Ce que je vous propose, c'est un duel... Vous aimez bien vous battre ? Hé bien, moi aussi, et ça fait des semaines que ça me démange de vous affronter. Donc voilà le marché... duel à l'épée, on se bat, et si je gagne, vous oubliez que je viens de vous frapper, Emma et moi on finit le voyage avec vous... et vous acceptez de laisser Killian et Liam Jones voguer là où bon leur semble... Voilà le marché.

Non loin de lui, Killian manqua laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise.

 _Pourquoi_?

Il le connaissait à peine, pourquoi mettre sa vie en danger pour lui et son frère ?

Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens...

\- Et si jamais c'est moi qui gagne ?

Neal soupira.

\- Alors je devrai rester sur votre navire, et faire partie de votre équipage... A vie. Ça vous va comme arrangement ?

Un sourire mauvais prit place sur le visage du pirate.

\- Ça me va oui... »

_§§§§_

Emma n'avait pas approuvé, évidemment, l'avait engueulé, traité d'inconscient, ne s'était calmée que quand il lui avait expliqué que, apparemment, c'était ce qu'il était censé faire, lui avait fait promettre d'être prudent, ce qu'il avait fait.

Killian, lui, était visiblement inquiet.

En même temps, il n'allait pas affronter n'importe qui, c'était Long John Silver !

 _Évidemment_ qu'il avait la trouille pour lui.

« Tu sais, tu peux encore renoncer, lui présenter tes excuses... tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

 _Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi_ , ne dit-il pas.

Mais il le pensa très fort.

Neal avait sourit, encore, comme s'il pensait que ce serait suffisant pour effacer toutes ses craintes.

Ça ne l'était pas, mais Killian lui en était reconnaissant d'au moins _essayer_.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller... N'oublie pas que tu as devant toi l'un des meilleurs épéistes de toute la Forêt Enchantée ! Avait-il affirmé (ce qui n'était qu'à moitié de la vantardise) en lui lançant un clin d'œil et cette fois, Killian était _sûr_ d'avoir rougi. »

Puis Neal était parti pour mener son duel, et le cœur du pirate s'était mis à battre à tout rompre.

_S'il vous plaît..._

_Faites qu'il s'en sorte_.

_§§§§_

Neal avait gagné.

Ça avait été long, fastidieux, non sans danger, et pourtant...

Il. Avait. Gagné.

Et maintenant, lui et Liam étaient libres, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, tout cela, grâce à _une personne_.

Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, l'ancien (et malgré tout futur, _aussi_ ) pirate se le jurait.

Quand il entra dans la cabine de Neal, où celui-ci s'était retiré après sa victoire, c'était avec le cœur rempli d'allégresse et de gratitude.

« Merci... »

Neal lui avait sourit, encore, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était rien du tout, et à cet instant précis, il céda enfin à l'attraction qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa finalement, Neal ne put pas vraiment dire qu'il était surpris que cela arrive.

Il répondit au baiser, se demanda distraitement si c'était le premier baiser du pirate ou non, ressentit une étrange fierté à l'idée que cela puisse être le cas, puis il repensa à ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et son cœur se serra, ce qui le poussa à rompre le baiser.

C'était un beau rêve, de croire et de prétendre que tout cela n'allait pas bientôt s'arrêter (surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches de leur but, et qu'Emma avait récupéré sa magie), et qu'il ne serait pas bientôt séparé de cette version de Killian qu'il aimait de plus en plus.

Mais ce n'était rien d'autre que cela.

Un beau rêve...

 _Un mensonge_.

« Écoute Killian, je...

\- Quoi ? »

Et, en sentant quelque chose remuer en entendant sa voix, Neal _sut_.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait _vraiment_ , et il avait eu besoin d'un putain de voyage dans le temps pour enfin s'en rendre compte.

Quel putain _d'idiot._..

Apparemment, le Killian du passé était plus lucide que lui à ce sujet et sur ce qu'il voulait.

C'en était presque pathétique.

Il ne savait même plus quoi dire.

( _Je t'aime_ , au hasard ?

Non, ça ce serait pour plus tard, quand il aurait retrouvé le Killian du futur, _son_ Killian, peut-être, s'il avait assez de courage.)

Ça allait faire mal...

Ce qu'il allait lui dire, ça allait _vraiment_ faire mal.

« Je pense que... que ça ne va pas être possible, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas intéressé, ajouta-t-il face à l'air confus du jeune homme, mais... ce n'est pas le moment. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, quand on sera arrivés sur l'île... Emma et moi, nous allons devoir y aller, rentrer chez nous... à la maison. On va bientôt partir, alors je suis désolé... mais je ne peux pas.

Killian s'était éloigné de lui, un air atterré sur le visage, comme s'il l'avait frappé, et Neal eut l'impression en voyant son regard déchiré qu'on venait de lui planter un poignard dans le ventre.

(Est-ce que c'était ce que le pirate avait ressenti, autrefois, quand il l'avait regardé comme ça à Neverland, après avoir appris la vérité sur sa mère ?)

\- Tu... tu ne vas pas rester ? Neal se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Mais... pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'abandonnes toi aussi_? Était plus que perceptible dans sa voix.

Nouveau coup de poignard.

Même s'il faisait ça pour son bien, pour les bonnes raisons, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire, il lui faisait exactement ce que _son père_ lui avait fait autrefois.

C'était cruel, terriblement cruel de sa part, mais ça l'aurait été encore plus de lui mentir.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix... Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le promets, mais... je dois partir.

\- Mais... mais tu vas bien revenir un jour, pas vrai ? Lui avait demandé le jeune homme avec une faible lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Neal lui avait sourit tristement.

_Oh, Killian, je suis tellement désolé..._

\- Non, et c'est bien cela le problème... je ne pourrai pas revenir.

\- Alors je ne te reverrai plus ? Lâcha le pirate, affolé. _Plus_ _jamais_ ? »

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait enfoncé sa main dans la poitrine de Neal, avait posé cette dernière autour de son cœur, et s'était amusé à le serrer dans son poing.

La douleur était atroce, et il n'osait imaginer ce que Killian lui-même devait ressentir en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

\- Mais tu vas partir... Tu vas m'abandonner, _comme mon père_ , s'écria-t-il, semblant déjà regretter le fait de s'être confié à lui à ce sujet.

Soupirant, Neal l'avait alors serré contre lui, le sentant prêt à pleurer, avant de déclarer :

\- Killian, regarde-moi... Et surtout, écoute-moi bien... je ne suis pas en train de t'abandonner.

\- C'est drôle, pourtant, ça y ressemble, rétorqua l'autre avec amertume, se dégageant de son étreinte, et Neal se mit à sourire.

\- Je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut que je le fasse.

\- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il alors, espérant sans doute que ça le ferait changer d'avis, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant.

Alors comme ça, dans ce bordel de voyage dans le temps, il était son premier amour tout comme le pirate avait été le sien à Neverland (même s'il avait refusé de l'accepter à l'époque), certaines choses semblaient vouées à se produire s'il le comprenait bien.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, et dieux, ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'à cet instant précis. Mais ça ne change rien... »

Il sentit que c'était lui cette fois qui n'allait pas tarder à pleurer, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le pirate se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras, sanglotant encore.

« Ne me laisse pas... s'il te plaît, _je t'en supplie_ , ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas, pas toi aussi, je t'en pris.

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas... On se reverra un jour, je te le promets... Mais pas avant longtemps. »

Ce ne serait pas suffisant, et il le savait.

Quand le pirate se mit à l'embrasser avec l'énergie du désespoir, Neal ne résista même pas.

Une nuit, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir dans cet espace-temps de toute façon.

(Première fois, pas première fois ?

Là aussi, quelle importance ?)

_§§§§_

Un simple sort de localisation avait suffit à Emma pour trouver la baguette.

Ne restait plus à la Sauveuse qu'à concocter des potions d'oubli pour l'équipage, et ils pourraient enfin partir...

Cette époque allait lui manquer, se surprit à penser Neal.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chose que tu voudrais faire avant notre départ ?

\- Je... je voudrais voir ma mère.

Emma l'avait regardé avec tristesse.

\- Oh Neal, tu sais très bien que...

\- Ce serait juste pour un moment, elle ne me verra même pas, et... Juste, transporte moi près de chez moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux seulement lui dire au revoir. »

Elle soupira, avant d'acquiescer et d'un seul geste, l'avait amené là où il voulait être.

_§§§§_

Il l'avait revue, et avait senti son cœur se faire transpercer.

Il l'avait vu, entre-aperçue, de loin, avait vu son autre lui, plus jeune, cinq ans à peine sans doute, et pendant une rapide seconde, il avait eu envie de la prévenir, de tout lui dire.

Il s'était mordu la langue tellement fort qu'elle s'était mise à saigner.

La douleur, la colère, la rage, l'incompréhension, la tristesse et les regrets, les _pourquoi m'as tu abandonné_ , voilà tout ce qui le traversa pendant ces quelques minutes.

Mais, plus que cela, maintenant qu'elle était morte, tout ce qu'il restait, en fin de compte c'était la douleur de la perte, et le manque.

Il savait qu'il allait souffrir.

Mais c'était ça, ou ne plus jamais la revoir.

Il ne fut même pas surpris quand il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

_Adieu maman..._

_Je t'aime._

_§§§§_

« Il a revu sa mère ?

\- Oui, enfin, non... C'est compliqué.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Killian à Emma, surpris.

Son sourire était chargé de tristesse.

\- Il l'a vue, oui... Mais pas elle... »

Killian n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que cela voulait dire, il avait seulement constaté que Neal souffrait, alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé, et avait essayé d'oublier que d'ici quelques heures, l'homme qu'il aimait serait loin de lui pour probablement toujours.

(Il n'allait pas tarder à le faire, et plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait...)

_§§§§_

Bientôt, tout serait fini.

Ils avaient quitté le navire après avoir fait boire la potion à tout l'équipage, avaient amené Killian et Liam à un endroit où ils pourraient pour de bon s'engager dans la marine royale, et leur avaient à leur tour fait boire la potion, sans qu'ils se doutent de rien.

Emma les avait transportés ailleurs avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de voir les effets de cette dernière, et Neal lui en fut sincèrement reconnaissant.

Il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir sur lui le regard du pirate, le regardant comme s'il n'était qu'un parfait étranger.

La princesse ouvrit alors le portail, et, tandis qu'ils y plongeaient tout deux, pendant les quelques secondes que leur prit le voyage d'un monde à l'autre, Neal Cassidy s'autorisa à hurler pendant sa chute.

_§§§§_

Pour les habitants de Storybrooke, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes, alors qu'eux deux venaient de passer plusieurs mois plutôt éprouvants et compliqués dans un monde qu'ils avaient dû apprendre à apprivoiser ou réapprivoiser.

Le contraste était saisissant...

A leur sortie du portail, David venait tout juste d'arriver, inquiet apparemment qu'Emma ne réponde pas au téléphone (et c'est là seulement qu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait fait tomber. Non pas que ça leur aurait beaucoup servi dans le passé...), et quand sa fille le serra dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver après tout ces mois de séparation, il se contenta d'accepter l'étreinte sans discuter.

« Emma... est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui oui papa, t'en fais pas, tout va bien... _maintenant_ tout va bien.

Il fronça les sourcils, ayant déjà remarqué leurs habits, typiques de la Forêt Enchantée, il se doutait bien que _quelque chose_ avait dû se passer, même s'il ignorait encore quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Emma éclata de rire.

\- Je te le raconterai... enfin, une fois que je saurai le prénom de mon petit frère. Je te rejoins, il faut que je parle d'un truc avec Neal. »

David hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le Granny's.

D'un geste, la sorcière utilisa sa magie pour leur redonner à tout les deux leurs vêtements habituels.

« Ah, c'est mieux comme ça, ça m'avait manqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il sut immédiatement de quoi et surtout de _qui_ elle parlait.

\- J'en sais rien encore... c'est comme parler à quelqu'un ayant été maudit d'un truc qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir vécu. Ça n'a pas vraiment grand sens...

Souriant avec amusement, Emma sortit alors une fiole de sa poche.

\- Tiens, prends ça... c'est une potion de mémoire, je l'ai faite en même temps que les autres, histoire que ce qu'on a fait dans le passé pour leur faire tout oublier ne soit pas irréversible... Je commence à me débrouiller en magie, ajouta-t-elle, pas peu fière d'elle-même. »

Neal se figea pendant quelques secondes, prit l'objet, puis serra la Sauveuse dans ses bras.

« Merci... merci, vraiment.

\- De rien... Allez, allons au Granny's, je veux aller voir mon frère... Et ma mère. Et mon fils. Et mon père. Et Regina... Tout le monde quoi. Et toi tu dois t'expliquer avec un pirate, ne l'oublie pas... »

_§§§§_

Prendre place au comptoir du bar, avec Killian juste à côté de lui, avait un air étrange de déjà vu pour Neal.

Sauf que cette fois-ci...

Oh cette fois, absolument tout avait changé, c'en était même assez déstabilisant.

Enfin non, c'est _lui_ qui avait changé plutôt, depuis, qui avait été changé par ce voyage dans le temps, et qui avait aussi changé pas mal de choses sur son passage, sans que qui que ce soit s'en doute...

Il joua nerveusement pendant quelques secondes avec la fiole, ne sachant pas vraiment trop quoi dire pour commencer.

En fait, ce fut le pirate qui débuta la conversation.

« Alors, apparemment, toi et Emma vous avez fait un petit voyage dans le temps grâce au portail de Zelena... comment c'était de retourner dans le passé ?

\- Étrange... vraiment étrange. Mais ça aurait pu clairement être pire.

\- Oui, vous vous en êtes sortis, c'est déjà pas trop mal... Et Neal parvint avec une facilité déconcertante à discerner du soulagement dans sa voix. A quelle époque vous avez atterri au juste ? »

Au lieu de répondre directement, il préféra poser la fiole sur la table.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il voyait le jeune homme de vingt ans qu'il avait laissé, moins d'une heure plus tôt pour lui, deux siècles auparavant, _techniquement_ , pour le pirate...

« Tu devrais boire ça avant que je t'en dise plus.

Il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant à sa couleur bleue caractéristique ce qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à une potion de mémoire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais boire une potion de mé... »

Et, alors que Neal hochait la tête, il comprit finalement, se figea, et se mit à blémir.

Oh...

_Oh !_

_Oh merde..._

« Donc... j'étais là... quand vous êtes allés dans le passé, et vous m'avez rencontré... C'était quand, après la mort de mon frère, celle de ta mère, quand j'étais à Neverland, ou dans la Forêt Enchantée avant la malédiction ? À quel point j'ai été horrible ?

Neal se mit à pouffer de rire.

\- T'inquiète, t'as été tout sauf horrible... Alors que le pirate haussait un sourcil sceptique, il se mit à rire une nouvelle fois. Allez, espèce d'idiot, bois ça et tu comprendras mieux ce que je veux dire...

La confusion du pirate s'accentua, tandis qu'il se demandait si l'attitude étrange et incongrue de Neal était due à ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé...

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu s'y passer ?

Haussant les épaules, il se saisit finalement de la fiole, l'ouvrit, et avala son contenu, cul sec.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et soudain...

 _Il se souvint_.

Et, en seulement quelques petites secondes, tout s'éclaira.

Il se tourna vers Neal, qui souriait, et, sentant sa main trembler, il ne fut même pas étonné en entendant la fiole tomber à terre et se briser en mille morceaux.

 _Comme son cœur autrefois_.

Et maintenant, Killian le regardait comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il le voyait...

Tout était tellement clair maintenant, ce souvenir flou qu'il n'avait jamais totalement pu oublier, cet étrange sentiment de déjà vu en « rencontrant » Baelfire, et en retrouvant Neal, plus tard...

Absolument tout prenait sens.

« Toi...

\- Oui... fit Neal, un sourire heureux sur le visage cette fois-ci alors qu'il prononçait ces deux mots. Moi.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant...

\- Désolé d'avoir dû en passer par là, c'était le seul moyen, et de toute façon, tu aurais fini par m'oublier, alors... »

Ne le laissant pas ajouter un seul mot, le pirate se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse être réel, qu'il soit vraiment _là._

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais... pendant toutes ces années... même si je ne le savais pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas... je ne vais nulle part, je te le promets, lui assura-t-il, en répondant à l'étreinte. »

Et si son père les regarda pendant quelques secondes avec un air empli d'incompréhension à cet instant précis, Neal décida tout simplement de s'en foutre.

FIN.


End file.
